I'm Just Connie
by Valerina1
Summary: This story is about Connie's view of her life. Starts in Kindergarten and will go to at least the end of high school if not college. Enjoy!
1. Kindergarten Weddings

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've decided to try my luck at posting a story I've written. All I ask is that you read it and tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me, if you think it needs some improvement tell me, if you have an idea about where the story should go tell me that way I can see if I can fit it into my story. The best part about writing on a place like ff.net is that it's interactive and I want my readers to be able to make the story theirs too. So I hope you enjoy my story and that you tell me what you think! This chapter may sound a bit young but remember this is supposed to be when they are five.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the things that you don't know in the movies. The characters belong to the Disney Corporation!  
  
I'm Just Connie Chapter One: Kindergarten Weddings Valerina  
  
"Mommy, why do I have to wear a dress?" I asked my mommy as I was getting ready for my first day of kindergarten.  
  
"So you'll look extra pretty today, honey. You don't have to wear a dress tomorrow if you don't want to," My mommy replied as she brushed out my long brown hair. "Now let go. I hear the school bus outside!" We went outside just as the bus pulled up to the end of my driveway.  
  
"Bye Mommy!" I yelled as I got onto the big yellow bus. It was filled with kids. Some were little like me and some must have been almost adults! (AN: fourth graders but back then they were huge, remember?) I started to get really nervous because there was no place for me to sit.  
  
"Hey you can sit with me," a little boy said. I smiled and sat down next to him. "My names Guy and I think you are pretty!"  
  
"Thanks," I said even though I think my ears were pink, "I'm Connie and I think you are cute!" He had light brown hair that was all spiked up. "I'm going to kindergarten today so my mommy made me wear this dress 'cause it's the first day."  
  
"I'm going to kindergarten too! My mommy made me wear this shirt with all the buttons down the front. I don't like it at all!" Guy said making a face. "What's you favorite season? Mines winter!"  
  
"Me too! I love to skate on the pond at the park! I'm good, my daddy taught me how!" I said with a big smile.  
  
"I play hockey so I skate too!" Guy said smiling back at me. "We have bunches in common, we should get married!"  
  
"I dunno, big kids get married, I think we have to be six or something," I said slowly even though I liked the idea.  
  
"Nope, my mommy always said that love had no age and that people get married 'cause there in love!" Guy stated matter-o-factly, "I love you and all you have to say is that you love me back and we'll be married!"  
  
"Really?" I asked and Guy nodded his head. "Well then, I love you too! Now we're married! What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, my mommy and daddy always hold hands!" Guy said taking my hand. I knew right then that I was going to love school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy! I'm home!" I called as daddy brought me into the house. Mommy came running down the stairs and gave me a big hug.  
  
"How was your first day of school, honey?" She asked me as she carried me into the kitchen.  
  
"It was really great! I met this nice boy Guy on the bus. And we wven got married today!" I said happily.  
  
"Oh you got married, did you? Was this when you were playing house?" Mommy asked me as she got out the stuff for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"No, silly! I was in real life! I wanted to know if you would take us to the park for our honeyboon?" I asked with an angelic expression.  
  
"It's honeymoon and I'll call Guy's mother and ask." She said picking up a piece of paper from the counter and dialed something on the phone. "Hello is this Guy's mother? ... This is Loraine Monreau, Connie's mother. . Yes I heard about the wedding too. . Connie wanted to know if they could go to the park for their honeymoon. . Sure two o'clock sounds great. . See you then. . Bye."  
  
"What'd she say? Are we going to the park? Are we going?" I asked the second mommy hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes we're going to the park. Now let me finish making you lunch so we can be there on time!" She said as I cheered from my booster seat at the table. 


	2. Hockey Beginnings

Author's Note: Hey I've come back with chapter two!! They have grown up a bit now and hopefully it'll still be a cute story even though little kids are the best! If anything in my writing seems random, it's not. I use foreshadowing and I have little things that will come up again later in the story so if you get confused it will all be explained later! Please review I love to hear what you have to say!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Two Hockey Beginnings  
  
"Connie, Connie! Guess what?" Guy yelled as he ran up the street towards my house. We have been walking to school together for a year now. Not much has changed since we were little. Guy's mom throws us an anniversary dinner the night before school starts every year. The only thing that is different now that we are in the 5th grade is how we look.  
  
I've grown my hair out to my waist. It's still dark brown. My eyes are as Guy puts it, magic. They are brown with flecks of gold. Guy's hair has just gotten lighter since we started school. We joke around that by the time we go into high school he'll have a head of white hair!  
  
"What did your mom buy you new skates?" I took a wild guess at what could get him this excited. Normally a snow day was the only thing that could make him like this. Today was frigid for February but there was no chance of snow.  
  
"No, better then even that!" Guy said as he grabbed a book that was about to fall out of my grip. "You really need to get a better backpack, someday I might not be here to catch you things."  
  
"That's a lie and you know it! You'll always be by my side," I said laughing. "So are you going to tell me what this big news is? I really wanna know!"  
  
"Well, me and the guys decided to make a hockey team and mom's letting me join! Isn't that cool!" Guy said getting really excited again.  
  
"Would I be able to join the team too? I like hockey and I'm good at it!" I said thinking that Guy was going to leave me out of something he did. Guy was the one that taught me how to play hockey.  
  
"It's not my decision but I think they have to let you play. If they don't I'll quit the team!" Guy promised me as we turned onto the road with our school.  
  
"If I don't get on the team you are not quitting! Understand? Who's on the team?" I asked hoping it was just our group of friends.  
  
"Just the guys, Charlie, Pete, Terry, Jesse, Goldburg, Carp, and Averman. That should be it but I might have missed somebody, I don't remember." Guy said with a perplexed look on his face. "You should have your mom call tonight that way you can make our first practice!"  
  
"I definitely will! Hockey will be so much fun!" I squealed, "I can't wait to get home and sign up!" We had just started up the steps of the school when a large eighth grader came up and knocked all of my books to the ground. "Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Awww, is the little girl gonna cry because all of her stuff is messed up?" The older boy taunted.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Guy yelled dropping his bag and jumping in front of me. "Leave us alone and go bother somebody else!"  
  
"What are you her boyfriend?" The older boy said with a laugh, "Do you think you can mess with me?"  
  
"Yes I'm her boyfriend and you better believe I'll at least try and take you on if you ever come near Connie again," Guy sneered taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Whatever you say little man, whatever you say," The boy said pushing Guy to the ground. He then turned to me and I started to visibly shake. "Hey, I don't ever hit a lady," he took my hand and kissed the back of it before I could jerk away, "Mmm feisty, I like that."  
  
"If that creep even thinks of going near you again I'm going to pound him to pieces, Guy said fuming as he stood up. He face turned from one of fury to one of concern as he turned to look at me, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Guy, just need to wash my hand. So, ummm, did you mean what you said about you being my boyfriend?" I asked cautiously as I began to pick up my books.  
  
"Of course I did. I figure we are already married so we might as well be boyfriend-girlfriend. If that's alright with you, I mean." Guy said kneeling down to help me.  
  
"Yeah I'm just making sure. So the first hockey practice is tonight right?"  
  
"Yup, tonight at the pond. Please make sure you sign up and be down there by seven okay?"  
  
"Seven? Okay I'll be there. And if I don't get to play I'll be there showing off how much better I am then all of you." I said sticking my tongue out and jogging ahead of a dumbstruck Guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! We have hockey practice, I'm sorry but you can't skate right now!" A man in about his mid forties yelled at me as I started out onto the ice.  
  
"Well sir is this district five hockey practice?" I asked and he nodded his head in response. "Well I'm Connie, the newest member of your hockey team sir. My mom just signed me up today so you probably weren't told yet."  
  
"Oh, well, a girl playing hockey? Are you sure you don't want to do figure skating or something?" The man asked me.  
  
"Hey! Connie could probably beat most of us out here on the ice!" Charlie said in my defense.  
  
"Yeah Coach McCabe, I taught her how to play so she's pretty good and you should give her a chance," Guy said skating up next to me. The rest of the team said yeah and give her a chance at different times.  
  
"Fine! I'm Coach McCabe and this is the hockey team who you apparently know already. Just know I won't take it any easier on you then I would on any other member of this team. Got that!" He yelled into my face. I nodded backing up into Guy. "Okay team, show me what you've got!"  
  
After deciding teams we all skated out onto the ice. It took only seconds for Coach to realize how bad we were. The entire team was on their bottoms in about fifteen seconds. Averman had backed up and was now trying to be the announcer. He was doing a good but annoying job until Terry checked him to the ground.  
  
"That's it! I've seen enough! You bunch of kids don't know the first thing about hockey and it would take a miracle to teach you!" He screamed at us as we gathered around him. "Now get out of here! Now!"  
  
"Man he's a nice guy. Can't wait to spend more time with him," Guy said sarcastically as we walked down the street. I nodded in agreement with him. It was really cold and I had left my jacket at home earlier because it had warmed up a bit. I started to shiver. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," I lied not wanted Guy to think of me as a baby who forgot their coat. I wrapped my arm around myself to try and get warm.  
  
"No you're cold. Here take this," Guy said stopping to take off his coat and drape it over my shoulders. When I started to protest Guy interrupted me. "I've got a nice sweater under this. I'll be fine. Don't even try to give it back until your forever warm,"  
  
"Thanks," I said blushing and looking down at my shoes. I snuggled deeper into the coat to get warm thinking about when forever warm would really be.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
Liz: Here's the next chapter as soon as I could get it up. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Anony: I agree!  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: I know I couldn't stop imagining a little Guy and Connie the entire time I wrote it. I was having so much fun writing this!  
  
TBwillow6: You remember those big mean fourth graders too! They were so scary back then!  
  
Eve: Thanks! I'll try to keep it good!  
  
Nellie: Thanks I'm glad you like it!  
  
Cold Red Flame: Here I am continuing! Hope it meets your expectations! 


	3. I Feel Like Madonna

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been so busy recently. I was just in a play (Peter Pan) and had rehearsals nonstop for two weeks..or at least that's how it felt. Then I was dragged to not one, not two, but three different family parties!! I also started going on call which takes up tons of time! So here I am now finally with the time and energy to type up the next chapter!! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I Feel Like Madonna  
  
"I wonder who our new coach is going to be." Jesse said voicing the thought that was going through all of our heads at the moment. Our last coach was screaming at us about our terrible defeat and he suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. My mom said it was most likely a heart attack.  
  
"We should at least try and practice until the new coach gets here. Make him think we at least try and work." Guy said trying to encourage his teammates. "Terry why don't you try and work with Goldburg some. Everyone else lets try and not.." Carp started to wobble and like a domino effect the entire team was on the ice on their bottoms. ".down."  
  
We had been attempting to skate around for about fifteen minutes when I saw a grey limo pull up to the edge of the ice. "Who the heck drives a limo in this neighborhood?" I asked my teammates who had skated up around me. All of a sudden the limo pulled on to the ice and a man in his mid thirties got out.  
  
"Hey! You must be in the wrong hood. This is a drug-free zone!" Jesse boldly told the guy. "I'll give you one chance to get outta here!"  
  
"Not until I take care of business," the man said reaching into his jacket pocket. Oh no, he has a gun. Jesse's big mouth and I'm gonna die because of it. Guy hasn't even kissed me yet! Why is life so unfair? He pulled a piece of paper out. What was he doing? "I'm Gordan Bombay, your new hockey coach."  
  
"Yeah and we have a chance at the state championships," Jesse spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, dude, but I've got the roster right here. Averman, Dave; Conway, Charlie; Hall Terry." Gordan Bombay said reading the names. We realized that this stuck up was going to be our coach. Man why do we always get the crap coaches? "I hate hockey and I don't like kids."  
  
"What, is this supposed to be inspirational?" Pete cracked from next to me. I laughed at good predictable Pete. He would definitely be the one to say that.  
  
"How about you just scrimmage so I can see what you know" Coach Bombay said as he leaned against his limo. I saw Averman go up to him and say something. Probably something stupid knowing Averman.  
  
We began to scrimmage and the team ended up in a pile at center ice. Once we all got up Averman stopped playing so he could announce things. My gosh he is so annoying. I decided to shut him up so I skated over to our new coach, knocking Averman down in the process. "Hey coach, I'm Connie. Do you play?"  
  
"No, so what's our record anyway?" Coach asked me but his eyes never left the players as he intently watched them skate. I knew he was lying about playing because he seemed to know what was right and wrong.  
  
"0 and 9 but we almost won one, only lost by five. We even almost scored a goal once too." I said brightly as the team started to gather around me again.  
  
"So, coach, what do we do now?" Jesse asked his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know, what did your old coach have you do?" Coach Bombay asked us.  
  
"Nothing, he just yelled at us. That's how he hurt his arm!" Pete answered enthusiastically.  
  
"His arm?"  
  
"Yeah one minute his screaming at us, 'Oh you little bastards, you don't even know how to play, ooh' then he grabbed his arm" Pete then demonstrated his arm grabbing and fall to the ground.  
  
"A heart attack figures," Coach mumbled," Well if you need anything. fax me!" Coach laughed as he got into the limo.  
  
"Man! That guy's a total ass. ummm jerk," Guy said as I gave him a look. He knows I don't like swearing, it's not a necessary to express strong feelings with swears I always tell him.  
  
"Man she has you around her little finger!" Terry joked. "Hey lets have some fun!" Terry nodded to the limo. "One. Two. Three."  
  
The entire team jumped onto the limo. Some of us started to shake it and Jesse even managed to climb up onto the roof. Goldburg open the door and we all piled into the limo.  
  
"Wow, I feel like Madonna!" I said looking around the inside the limo. I had never been in one before and it made me feel rich.  
  
"Yeah, you wish," Averman snorted and snapped back at me. I gave him my I'm-not-amused look in return.  
  
"We want a ride, we want a ride, we want a ride," I began to chant and was soon joined by the rest of the team. Our coach looked like he was about to scream.  
  
"Just take them for a ride! Anything!" Coach yelled back to his driver about something he said. I hadn't heard because I had two people screaming in my ears. We all started to cheer. Maybe this coach won't be so bad, he gives into us! All of a sudden a women marched in front of the limo with her arms waving.  
  
"Oh no it's my mom!" Charlie cried with a sigh. Charlie's mom has been strict and very protective of Charlie for as long as I can remember her. The look on her face gave us a hint that she didn't approve of this ride.  
  
"Out, everybody out!" She yelled at us as soon as she got to the door. The second Coach Bombay got out she pulled him to the side and started to lecture him about responsibility. I think she was overreacting! Just because he has a limo that he brings onto the ice where there is a bunch of kids, right?  
  
"Okay guys I guess practice is over," Coach said with an annoyed look on his face. He turned to get into his limo.  
  
"Sorry to ruin our fun guys," Charlie said with an apologetic look and then changed his gaze to coach. "So are you gonna be at the game on Saturday?"  
  
"By order of the state of Minnesota, yes," Coach said. With a dismissive wave he got into his limo and left.  
  
"Connie, I'll walk you home," Guy said grabbing my arm while the rest of the team made kissing noises. Guy look at me, rolled his eyes, and turned back around to the guys. "Hey, at least I have a girl losers!" The guys obviously didn't expect a comeback because all of their jaws hit the floor at Guy's boldness. I laughed the entire way home at the picture of their faces.  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
Liz- I know its cute. its kinda what most people would wish that a guy did for them.. some girls have all the luck!  
  
Percussion- I've never seen Arachnophobia. Is it good? Maybe it'll halp me picture little Guy a bit better!  
  
Willow- Thank you! I think they belong together too but they might have to encounter a few difficulties. I mean umm. I didn't hint anything. right!!  
  
Cold Flame2- Don't we all! I think that coat scence came out of my wishes of the perfect guy!  
  
Chelsea- I never thought of that! Hmmm. makes me think. So glad you like the story!  
  
C-chan6- I'm glad you think so! I will make that happen eventually trust me. heh heh heh!  
  
Nellie2- Here's the next chapter but it wasn't exactly fast. I'll try to be better about the next one but I can't promise a thing. Sorry. Glad you like it!  
  
Samantha- Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought it was sweet! Don't you wish it could happen to you? I wish so too!  
  
OreoLine00- I have yet to figure out why but I'm making progress! Lol!  
  
Vanilla Baby- Thank you so much!  
  
Meme- You reviewed now so you're forgiven! Connie's one of my favorites too. Guy also happens to be cute.::shifty eyes:::  
  
Emma Ratliff-Henson- Wow nobody has told me I rock before. Thank you!!  
  
Connie-4-Guy- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I promise to keep writing! 


End file.
